Conventional hand held mirrors are difficult to use and typically take at least one hand to hold in place. Moreover, it is difficult to see the back of one's head while using a conventional handheld mirror, even when used in combination with a second mirror, such as a bathroom vanity mirror. Persons wanting to see the back of their head from multiple angles are left consistently having to switch the mirror from their left hand to their right hand. Some tasks, like braiding hair, require the use of two hands. Other tasks, such as cutting hair, are much easier to do when using two hands. Whenever a task requires the use of two hands with a view of the back of one's head, a conventional mirror does not complete the task. Although “hands free” mirrors are known in the art, the conventional hands free mirrors either have to be attached to a rigid body, such as a wall, or are simply wrapped around a user's neck with a simple chord. These conventional hands free mirrors are inconvenient and when worn are ergonomically uncomfortable. Moreover, conventional “hands free” worn mirrors are often unstable and also cannot afford a full view of the sides and back of one's head when worn.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that enables a user to utilize a mirror without engaging his or her hands that is comfortable to wear and stable when worn. There is further need for a device that enables a user to use the mirror to see the sides and back of his or her head when engaged in an activity such as braiding or cutting one's hair without risk of the mirror moving when the user is engaged in such activity.